Revelations
by meee18
Summary: Post 2x03. Merlin has magic. The sentence keeps repeating itself in her head, until she grasps it firmly, her fingers threading through her hair. She closes her eyes, trying to undo the image her mind is constantly processing.
1. Chapter 1

Her hands are shaking, lips trembling but she forces herself to keep moving. She doesn't want to be caught wandering around the castle in the middle of the night, especially after what she's just seen.

_Merlin has magic._

The sentence keeps repeating itself in her head, until she grasps it firmly, her fingers threading through her hair, closing her eyes, trying to undo the image her mind is processing.

_Merlin, his eyes flashing gold_.

Her first thought is confrontation. She always lashes out when she's feeling hurt or angry and this time is no different. He could have told her. Before sending her away to the Druids. Before they were all placed in danger and Agalin along with so many others were killed.

Her feet stop suddenly and direct her to Arthur's chambers. She can only imagine Arthur's reaction, him shaking his head, chuckling at her. No matter how much he deny's it, Merlin is his closet friend and he would automatically come to his defense. It certainly doesn't help that Merlin is a clumsy, babbling idiot most of the time. Hardly the first suspect in anyone's mind.

Her hand clenches into a fist, intent on rousing the slumbering prince but pauses before it touches the door. Her inability to think her plans through has lost her more battles than she cares to admit. Maybe there is another way. She shouldn't involve Arthur. Not yet. Merlin is her friend, no matter what and Arthur can be as rash as his father. Her feet change direction. She needs a plan that forces him to confess, without endangering anyone.

She reaches her chambers, closing the door quietly behind her and lays down on the bed. Her mind flashes once more to the incident that seems to have changed everything.

_All she wants is some fresh air. She's been standing near the window for almost a minute when she hears footsteps, and quickly moves away from the open window into a shadowed alcove. That last thing she needs is Uther constantly at her shoulder, repeatedly asking if she's feeling well._

_The footsteps move closer, and she squeezes herself closer to the wall. Her body automatically relaxes when she realises its Merlin, his hands full, and she slowly moves out of the shadows meaning to approach him._

_She see's him glance around, still not catching sign of her, and suddenly he's muttering under his breath and his eyes are flashing gold and she cant seem to breath. It takes all her will power to take a few steps backward, back into the alcove. Her eyes fill with tears and she puts a hand on her mouth, forcing herself to stay quiet. Merlin stands there for a few seconds more, his magic having closed the window, then continues down the stairs, carrying his load of clothes._

_Merlin has magic...Merlin has magic...Merlin has magic..._

Her eyes fill up again, and she angrily sweeps the tears away. She forces herself to get comfortable and prays for a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen, bless her heart, tries so hard to make her feel more comfortable after her supposed kidnapping, spending much more time with her. She almost blurts out her secret on so many different occasions, but then a rush of pain floods through her as she remembers Gwen's face and cries as her father's body was escorted out of the citadel. It would only serve to push her away, her confession of magic, rather than bring them closer.

She doesn't get much time to think of a proper plan for Merlin before thoughts of her father take over. It's time for her yearly pilgrimage and she doesn't intend to miss it this year. It doesn't stop her from trying to catch his eye at every turn, in the dining hall, or in the corridor. And Merlin seems to be just as adamant to avoid her gaze. Her anger increases day by day until finally she's waiting for him in one of the corridors, frequently used by the servants. Her palms feel sweaty as she paces in the tiny space, and her frustration grows. She hears footsteps, and as they get louder she reaches out, her hand grabbing the sleeve of his brown jacket. He almost drops the tray he's carrying but he looks less surprised than he should be.

"Milady." His head bows slightly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she's seethes quietly.

His hand comes up to rub the back of his neck, a nervous gesture and his mouth twitches slightly before he replies.

"I haven't been avoiding you. Arthur is constantly on my back, with the upcoming tournament, you know the one which the knights have to bash their heads in.."

She cuts him off. "Don't lie to me, Merlin. I'm not as slow as Arthur is."

Merlin frowns and swallows. He doesn't speak, instead moving his gaze from her to down the hall. Morgana can see he's looking for an escape. Perhaps her anger isn't the best approach.

"Merlin," her tone softer, he drags his eyes back to her, "I've wanted to talk to you for days about..._you're magic. _Her voice trails without actually saying it. He cocks his head slightly, waiting for her to finish. She clears her throat before continuing.

"About _my magic_. You gave me with the Druids location and tried to save them from death. How did you come by the information?"

He shrugs slightly. "It's not important. What's important is that you got the help that you needed at the time."

Her jaw clenches slightly. "No, please, I would like to know.

This time he shakes his head adamantly. "No, milady. Enough people almost died because Uther thought you were kidnapped. I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

His eyes hold hers for a moment. She can see the sincerity, the honesty in his words and it warms her heart. This is the Merlin she knows. The compassionate, loyal, bubbly boy who also thinks of others before himself. The one with magic scares her. She knows nothing about him. How can _Merlin_ have magic? How many times has he used it? How has he kept it a secret all this time? It sounds so ridiculous in her mind, how can she say it out loud?

So there's no mirth in her eyes when she says "I know you have magic Merlin."

If she weren't so serious about the issue at hand, his reaction would have made her burst out laughing. He jumps as if struck by lightning, the tray clattering to the floor, almost tripping backwards over a fallen apple but then automatically bends down to retrieve everything. Morgana reaches down to help, and notices his hands shaking slightly, his shoulders stiff.

"Merlin," she reaches out to grab his hand but he pulls away and still doesn't meet her gaze. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"There's nothing to tell, Milady. I have no idea where you would get the idea that I have magic."

"Please, Merlin!" she pleads. "I saw you use it. I saw your eyes!"

Morgana just wishes he would say yes and then she could finally rejoice in the fact that she had found someone else like her. This time he does pick his head up and says "You're mistaken."

"No, I'm not!" This time her voice is much louder, the frustration clear in her voice, the statement coming out more like a shriek than anything else.

Her heart sinks as she searches his face for any indication that he's going to break, but finds nothing. Gwen suddenly appears in the corridor and Morgana silences her growl of frustration. Merlin stands up; the tray full again, and balancing it in one hand he hold his other out to help Morgana up. She takes it gratefully, throws Gwen a smile then leaves without a glance backwards, only one thought on her mind. If confrontation won't work, then she'll just have to force it out of him.


End file.
